mad2_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenixbasher
Phoenixbasher (commonly referred to as "Phoenix) is one of the MaDders of the roleplay section. He is also a member of the High Council and is the commander of the legion of fiery birds.Despite being a Phoenix, he manages to maintain human form via his powers. Backstory (Lore-wise) (Maybe to be updated) Thousands of years ago, a species of humanoid birds known as the "Phoenix" roamed the Earth. They lived peacefully, but when they saw their numbers decreasing and began eyeing extinction in the face, they noticed no new Phoenix were being born. They realized this would be the end of their species, so for their legacy they made a concussion which involved their DnA and sent it to the sun, hoping this would let their species live on. The Phoenix were then extinct for thousands of years, but then finally the concussion they had sent to the sun came into effect, and falling right out of the sun, the first Phoenix of the next generation was born: Phoenixbasher. Phoenixbasher was curious on his past, so he went out and did research on his ancient ancestors. When he found out about the concussion they made which was the reason he was born, he set out to make more of it and sent it to the sun. However, when he realized that it would take thousands of years for the Phoenix he sent out to the sun to be born, he improved the concussion and made it better. Now, it would work faster. Over time, an entire legion of the Phoenix were born. Slowly, they made outposts all over the world, big or small, and began all sorts of projects everywhere. They made sure that the rest of the world did not know that they existed (to avoid conflict), so they worked in secret. Eventually, Phoenixbasher realized that he should mask his appearance and make himself appear humanoid. It took a lot of research, but as the Phoenix grew in numbers, more could be learned. They found a way to make them look humanoid (which they are not going to reveal to the rest of the world in case it is abused). They also developed a concussion that they can send to the sun which will make half-human phoenixes which are a lot smarter and have much better skills than most of the other phoenix. The first experiment was done and the first mostly-human phoenix , Basher, was born. When they thought they were strong enough to protect themselves, the Phoenix revealed themselves to the world, starting with the news channel: Phoenix news. From that point on the legion of fiery birds has just grown larger and larger, made more settlements all around the world and gotten much, much more advanced. Phoenix-control It should be noted that Phoenixbasher does not have an actual appearance. He uses his power to have a form and shape, but he has no fixed appearance. Long ago, he would settle down in one appearance for a long period of time before deciding to move on, but now he doesn't even do that. Therefore, he is possibly the only MaDders without an actual "character." Phoenixbasher usually sends his trusty commanders and high-ranking officers on missions (due to not having an appearance and due to the fact that he needs to manage the legion of fiery birds). The people he send include: Kai, Basher, Emperor Phoenix, Elite soldier and more. Phoenixbasher uses something called "Phoenix-control" which lets him go into a long death-like sleep in which he controls the characters that he sends out to the missions. This is similar to possession, but not exactly like it. They make their own decisions, but with Phoenix-control, Phoenix can put an idea or decision into their mind and make them choose it. None of the other characters apart from Phoenix know that he is the one choosing most of their choices for them. Note that Phoenixbasher only uses Phoenix-control when he is absolutely certain that he needs to help the character that has been sent. History of roleplays: Coming soon. Power-feathers Power feathers are an invention of the Phoenix which can only be used by the Phoenix and anyone in the legion of fiery birds. Each feather can give you temporary buffs which are specified by the colors of the feathers. An example of the feathers are Speed feathers and Health feathers. Gallery: Coming soon. Current roleplays: Road to Royalty (public) Toggle (public) MaDder destination (solo) Powers: (To be updated) The power to change appearance and look Human. Spreading fire. Being able to use power-feathers. High intellect. Can summon weapons.Category:Main Characters